


Beautiful

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Bucky isn’t quite ready to join the team after his years with HYDRA, but you don’t want him to get lonely while the rest of you are away.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Beautiful

**Bucky Barnes x Reader**

**Summary** – Bucky isn’t quite ready to join the team after his years with HYDRA, but you don’t want him to get lonely while the rest of you are away.

**Warnings** – Fluff…probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 1K

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

"What in the hell is that?" Sam asked as he snarled his nose up at the animal currently resting in YN's arms.

She held the kitten closer to her and placed a hand over it's ears. "Sam Wilson, don't be rude." She leaned over and nuzzled the kitten's soft head as she spoke in a baby voice. "Don't listen to mean, old Sam. You're the cutest kitten in the whole world."

"You think that thing is cute?" Sam's face was full of worry as he leaned over and whispered to Natasha. "I think someone needs to get her eyes checked."

Nat elbowed Sam in the ribs and got up from the couch to go see the tiny kitten. "Where did you find him?"

"Someone dropped him off at the shelter," YN said as she handed the kitten over to Nat. "Apparently some idiot bought him, but then didn't realize how much time it takes to properly care for the breed."

"Hold up," Sam interjected as he raised a finger in the air. "You mean to tell me that. . .thing. . .is supposed to look like that."

It was Nat's turn to glare at Sam, and when her lethal green stare landed on him, he quickly backed away with his hands thrown up in surrender. 

"Be honest, and tell me you two don't think he looks like Dobby from Harry Potter." Sam added as he tried one last time to get his point across.

"That's a perfect name for him," YN announced as she reached over and gently stroked the kitten's head as he lay content in Nat's arms. "Dobby it is."

"You said they need a lot of care," Nat pointed out. "When are you going to have time?"

"Oh, he's not for me," YN said with a smile. "Bucky's allergic to most animals, but the vet said that Sphynx cats don't usually trigger allergies."

Sam burst out laughing, earning him yet another glare from the two women in the room. "This just keeps getting better. The ugliest cat in the world now belongs to the ugliest dude I've ever met."

"Bucky is extremely handsome," YN piped up, ready to defend the man she'd secretly been pining for since Steve had brought him back to the Compound.

Nat gave her a knowing look before handing the kitten back to her. "I'm staying out of this fight."

Tired of dealing with Sam's negativity, she gave him one last glare and followed Nat out of the room. The redhead took a left toward the elevators, but YN turned right toward Bucky's suite. With her arms full of kitten, she had to resort to lightly kicking the door to get Bucky's attention.

"Hey, doll," he said as he opened the door and saw who was on the other side. "Whatcha got there?"

"Meet Dobby," she said with a proud smile. "I picked him up at the shelter, and I thought he'd be the perfect cat for you because of your allergies."

"You got me a cat?" Bucky asked as his eyes grew wide with disbelieving wonder.

"Yeah," she said with a shrug as she handed over the kitten. "They take a lot of work to keep their skin healthy, but I thought it would be good for you to have someone to keep you company while we're away on missions."

The kitten immediately began purring once he'd snuggled into Bucky's warm embrace. YN figured it had something to do with the increased body temperature of the supersoldier, but Bucky didn't need to know that.

"I love him," Bucky whispered as he began to rub a finger over the kitten's head. "You said his name was Dobby? Like the house elf from Harry Potter?"

The team had watched the entire series a few months back and Bucky and Steve had been enthralled with all of the CGI magic. Bucky had been especially fond of Sirius Black, and YN figured it was because he saw so much of himself in the character. 

"Yeah," YN admitted as she debated telling him the rest. Figuring he'd find out eventually, she added, "Sam was the one who named him, actually."

"Let me guess," Bucky said with a sour look on his face. "He said the poor thing was as ugly as Dobby."

"Nailed it in one."

"Son of a bitch."

YN tried to stifle her laugh, but Bucky caught her anyway. "What? You two are hilarious when you're sniping at each other."

His brow furrowed. "He's an asshole. I mean, seriously, who makes fun of a poor little kitten? An asshole, that's who."

YN shook her head as she turned to leave. "I've got all the stuff you'll need for the kitten in the common room. Want me to bring it to you, or do you want to go get it?"

"I think Dobby needs a tour of his new home, so I'll grab it later."

She smiled and headed for the door.

"Thanks, by the way," he said just as she was about to leave. "I don't think I thanked you yet, but this was really sweet of you."

She turned and felt heat wash over her when she met his gaze from across the room. She wanted to tell him that she'd do anything for him, but she didn't think he was ready for that yet. He still needed a little time to readjust to life in general, and hopefully taking care of Dobby would give him the sense of purpose he needed to help him feel useful again. She knew she was on the edge of falling in love with him, but she was a patient woman and she didn't mind waiting.

______________

Author's Note: Thank you for reading Day 150 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! I may have borrowed Sebastian Stan's cat allergy for this fic, but I doubt any of you mind. . .right? How do you feel about Sphynx cats? Ugly or cute? I think they're so ugly they're cute, but that's just me. The idea of a therapy animal for Bucky seemed like a good idea, what do you think? I look forward to your comments and if you enjoyed this story, please consider reblogging!


End file.
